Escape from Tarkov
Escape from Tarkov is an online first-person role-playing game that combines a shooter with multiplayer action. It is currently under development by BattleState Games. The release date has not yet been announced. The game is in a closed beta that can be instantly accessed by players who have pre-ordered the game from the Official Website. Escape from Tarkov is only available for Microsoft Windows. Story Overview The events of the Escape from Tarkov take place in the fictional Russian region of Norvinsk. Tarkov, the largest city in the region, ideal for large companies, has drawn in both law-abiding citizens and their businesses, but has also caught the attention of those with less honest intentions. A large transatlantic corporation has become the center of a political scandal which evolved over a period of six months into an armed conflict. The uprising involved private military forces, UN Peacekeepers and the Internal Troops of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. The two private military forces were hired by the opposing sides of the initial conflict. One - The USEC - was hired by the Terra Group, an international corporation. The other is BEAR, employed by the Norvinsk region officials. The USEC is tasked with thwarting any investigations performed by local authorities and to provide armed cover for any illegal activities, while BEAR attempts to uncover all the secrets held close by the Terra Group. As each day passes, the situation in Norvinsk becomes more complicated. Most of the local civilians have fled the city. Those that stayed look only to scavage and fight for anything that was left behind. They have formed into well-armed gangs and created their own areas of territory. They fight not only amongst themselves in a vie for power, but purposely look for reasons to butt heads with the two privately hired military companies as well. Game Features *Story-driven scenario based walkthrough as one of the multiplayer game modes. Complete raids on large scale locations with your friends or alone. *Explore many of the unique and authentic locations of Tarkov city and it’s suburbs: citizen blocks, chemical plant area, AA military base, the heart of Tarkov city, private living zone and others in realtime weather conditions and time of day changes. *Discover concealed locations - reserved facilities and stocks, sealed TerraGroup offices and underground warehouses. *Find useful information and items which will help to understand what is going on in the city. *Cooperate with ex-enemies, change the priorities to unfold the mysteries and escape from Tarkov alive. Gameplay In Escape from Tarkov, the new player will have to decide which of the two private military factions they want to play for - BEAR or USEC. The goal is to survive long enough to escape the city, but the city itself has been sealed off by the UN and the Russian military. Supply chains have been severed and the lines of communication have been cut. The player will have to make their own choices and decide for themselves how to proceed. Weapons are intentionally realistic. Players will have to deal with ammunition jamming, weapons overheating, and mod pieces wearing out. The weapon mod system is extremely deep and detailed. Players can change out nearly every part on their weapon and redesign the weapon, expanding on it's tactical abilities. Armor will need to be replaced or repaired. Available armor includes NGV's, ballistic vests, helmets, and radio headsets, among other pieces. Be sure to carry medicines to refuel health and heal wounds. Be sure to keep items not worth losing hidden away in a stash until they are needed. Players who die will loose anything they found in a raid if it wasn't put away. Organize backup inventory kits and use secured containers and insurance. It is possible to get hit by friendly fire, so keep one eye on friends as well. Player progress includes earning points that can be spent in close to 100 unique skills. Points are earned by gaining experience through gameplay. To gain money or other necessities in the game. players can communicate and trade with NPC merchants. Gain reputation with them and they will offer special loot and quests. Players can also run their own store if they choose. Additional Game Modes Players can play as Scav's (local gang members), or against them in battles. Players will not loose any items on their main character if they die in this skirmish while playing as a Scav. Scav players are given pre-set gear, weapon, and a random health condition. PC Requirements Media Images Escape from Tarkav the Shorline ss15.jpg Escape from Tarkav the Shorline ss13.jpg Escape from Tarkav the Shorline ss12.jpg Escape from Tarkav the Shorline ss11.jpg Escape from Tarkav the Shorline ss10.jpg Escape from Tarkav the Shorline ss9.jpg Escape from Tarkav the Shorline ss7.jpg Escape from Tarkav the Shorline ss6.jpg Escape from Tarkav the Shorline ss4.jpg Escape from Tarkav the Shorline ss2.jpg Escape from Tarkav the Shorline ss1.jpg Escape from Tarkav The Hideout ss19.jpg Escape from Tarkav The Hideout ss18.jpg Escape from Tarkav The Hideout ss17.jpg Escape from Tarkav The Hideout ss11.jpg Escape from Tarkav The Hideout ss10.jpg Escape from Tarkav The Hideout ss9.jpg Escape from Tarkav The Hideout ss8.jpg Escape from Tarkav The Hideout ss7.jpg Escape from Tarkav The Hideout ss6.jpg Escape from Tarkav The Hideout ss5.jpg Escape from Tarkav The Hideout ss4.jpg Escape from Tarkav The Hideout ss3.jpg Escape from Tarkav The Hideout ss2.jpg Escape from Tarkav The Hideout ss1.jpg Escape from Tarkav Scav gameplay ss1.jpg Video Escape_from_Tarkov_-_Closed_Beta_launch_trailer Escape_from_Tarkov_0.8_Patch_highlights_1 Escape_from_Tarkov_Beta_-_0.8_Patch_trailer_(Interchange_map) Escape_from_Tarkov_Beta_-_0.9_Patch_trailer References *About the Game - Official Website Category:Escape from Tarkov